


上锁的房间（亮雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	上锁的房间（亮雏）

蓝田美知留正和男朋友推着购物车在肉类前流连，斟酌再三后他们还是把一盒顶级霜降牛排放进车子里。

“没关系哦，美知留想吃的话。”及川宗佑笑着对他说，然后把令她目光停留许久的东西拿了起来。

那个时候她还不知道这个冲她笑得如此温柔的男人会多次朝她挥舞拳头和巴掌，于是当时的她打从心里地觉得，和宗佑的相遇是她这辈子最幸运的事情了。  
和这个男人结为夫妇，再拥有自己的孩子，组建一个幸福的家庭。

“......谢谢。”美知留抿唇笑道，然而喜悦却怎么也无法压抑下去。

他们继续向前走，却不防前方一位站在对面橱柜的女性忽然向后退了一步，购物车不可避免地撞了上了。

女子捂腰侧吃痛地弯下了腰：“好痛啊......”

美知留连忙走到她身边跟着蹲下身子：“抱歉抱歉！真的十分抱歉......”  
一个穿着黑衬衫的男子也走了过来：“村子！没事吧！”

那个时候，她为什么没有察觉到呢。  
站在一边的宗佑，忽然止住了他前进的步子，像是石头一样凝固在原地。

嘴唇微微动了一下，却又很快紧紧抿住。  
脸上流露出她从来没有见过的表情，即使在后来的日子她见过许多次与之相似的神情，却又还是不同的。

既不是他脸上常见的温柔，也不是单纯的愤怒。  
那到底是什么呢。

可是当时的她，只顾着那个被她撞到的女性，全然没有注意到。

她求助地朝他望了一眼，很快又被身边的两个人拉回注意力。

女子扶着男子的臂弯，在他的怀抱中昂头露出一个笑容：“我没事哦，yoko。”弯着腰慢慢站起来后又双手合十，对美知留露出抱歉的笑。

“对不起，都是我这边的错......”

“哪里哪里，我们这边也没注意到，对吧，宗佑？”

女子的嘴角和眼睛缓缓地平复下来：“......宗佑？”  
她越过美知留，看向那个走过来的男子。

眼睛下和唇下那标志性的两颗痣——  
她一辈子都不可能会忘记。

宗佑停在女友身边，和她并肩站立在一起。死死地盯着那个女人，却一言不发。

气氛一下子变得奇怪起来，好似充斥着莫名的剑张弩拔。站在身旁的宗佑隐隐传来让人颤栗的气息，美知留的视线好奇地在两人身上来回打转。

女子也有双少见的下垂眼，却是比宗佑的圆润不少，看着要活泼灵动些。下嘴唇较宗佑的稍稍丰润，两者的嘴角就算不说话时都是微微向上翘的。

啊，难道——

仿佛注意到她带着考究的目光，女子忽而收回视线，微微低头：“啊，初次见面，我是——”

“及川村子，宗佑的姐姐。”

她又重新笑了起来，却浅了许多，更像是礼节性的笑容。

“啊，你好。我是蓝田美知留，现在，正和宗佑交往中。”说到后半句时，蓝田的脸上不由得泛起幸福而羞涩的笑意。

及川村子看起来似乎颇为惊讶，随后却露出了一个真诚了许多的笑。

“是吗，是吗......真是太好了，这位是我的男朋友横山裕。”男子轻轻点头，权当打招呼了。

四个人忽然安静下来。  
美知留和村子局促地笑了笑，在后者正准备道别的时候，宗佑忽然说话了。

“晚饭，吃了吗？”

女生们同时看向他：“诶？”

村子眨眨眼，才意识到他是在问她：“啊......还没。”

“一起吃吧。”他的面容依然没什么变化， 全然没有和家人相处的那种温馨，更像是路上偶遇一个萍水相逢的陌生人，出于礼貌顺口一问而已。除却了他那依然紧盯不放的眼神。

村子慌慌张张地低下头，不再和他的视线对上：“可是，可是我们已经买了那么多东西了。我和yoko打算、打算今晚在家涮火锅来着......牛肉啊，豆腐啊，蔬菜什么的都......”

她一手拉过刚刚停在身边的购物车，将里面她刚刚说的东西一一指给他们看：“你们看，这么多东西，再放回去的话很麻烦吧......”

“一起吃吧。”及川宗佑仿佛没有听见她的话，又问了一遍。

横山裕走上前，轻轻地按住不再说话的村子的右手：“东西买了，明天吃也行。”

“正好，我们俩结婚的事情也该和你弟弟说一声。”

 

他们选了一家附近的西餐厅。时间不算太晚，店里的人还没有很多，不过在他们坐下没一会儿，客人也陆陆续续进来了。所幸这家餐厅价格并不便宜，虽然人多了起来，但是环境依然算得上清净。

靠窗的位置，能从透明的玻璃看到外面霓虹灯照耀下的车水马龙。隔着一层看，那些络绎不绝的灯光如同镀上了滤镜，叫人看着觉得有几分虚幻缥缈。

侍者给四位客人奉上红酒后便退开，留给在座的人一个相对私密的空间。

“......之前，没听宗佑说过他还有个姐姐呢......”美知留对于四人之间时常泄露出若有若无异样的空气感到有些难以呼吸。为了逃离这不安，她主动开口打破了沉寂。

本来沉浸在自己思绪里，毫无意识地摆弄着酒杯的村子恍惚地抬起头看她，好半会才像是突然回过神来似的眨眨眼。

“啊，那个......”她微微张嘴，支支吾吾了半晌，“以前，和宗佑吵了架。之后，就没怎么联系了。”  
说着，她又垂下了视线。

意识到自己可能问了什么不好的事，美知留也就没再追问下去了。尽管她有些好奇两人到底因何事争吵，以致于宗佑完全没有提及过姐姐的存在。

“及川小姐，现在......”

“啊，叫我村子就可以了，或者像宗佑一样叫我姐姐......”

村子和美知留都没有察觉到，原本低着头的宗佑忽而抬头看了一眼他姐姐，只是飞快的一瞥，随即就又偏过去了。

虽说是恋人的姐姐，却又是第一次见面的人，可是比起直呼其名，好像还是叫姐姐要来得得体些。但美知留说出口的时候，依然不好意思：“那，姐姐......”

看穿了她的别扭的村子倒是松了一口气，紧绷的嘴角有了一丝松动：“美知留真可爱呢！”

“才没有呢，”美知留顿觉气氛轻松起来，也跟着笑了，“姐姐现在是做什么呢？”

“我吗？我是保育员，但是，”手指抚上酒杯的村子，露出了不舍，“很快就要走了。”

“诶！真不错呢。但是为什么要辞职呢？”

本来面露不舍的村子，面容中隐隐透出幸福，她望向横山，然后才重新和美知留对视：“我们很快就要结婚了，yoko他的工作常常要四处走，所以......”

“明明就告诉过你，不用辞职也行的。村子很喜欢吧，保育员的工作。我希望村子能开开心心的。”一直没怎么出过声的横山裕，美知留原本还以为他是个很严肃的人，没想到意外的温柔体贴。

“那样的话，能见yoko的时间就很少了啊。”村子鼓起腮帮，嗔怪道。虽然是二十几岁的成年女性，但是她做起这么稚气的动作时，完全不会让人觉得做作生厌，反而显出另一种可爱。

横山裕笑着看着恋人：“别看她好像很开朗活泼神经大条的样子，其实很怕寂寞的。”

村子埋怨地推了推横山的手臂：“神经大条那个完全是多余的好吗。”

“真好啊......”美知留由衷地发出赞叹。眼前的两个人正是她理想中的夫妻的相处状态。隐隐之中，期待着以后她和宗佑也能成为这样的夫妻。

听到她的话，村子嘴角稍稍拉开，微微笑了。

“啊，那美知留呢？”

“我吗？我现在在美发店里干活，白天的时候就上美容学校。”

“美容师吗？感觉和可爱的美知留很适合呢。”再次被夸奖可爱，让美知留有些羞涩。

村子似乎是个惯常爱打直球的人，对她推辞的回答否认后又连连称赞了好几句。  
仿佛意识有只有她们两个女生在说话，气氛又渐渐冷了下来。

“宗佑......”  
村子有些飘忽的视线终于转向弟弟。  
他也看向她，可是当目光交汇之时，村子却又避开了。

“宗佑现在，在做什么呢？”

及川宗佑没有回答。  
在令人尴尬的沉默持续了片刻后，美知留才回过神要替男朋友回答。

“区公所。我现在在区公所工作。”最后还是当事人自己应声。

美知留见他回答得简洁，不由得出口又替他补充了：“宗佑他在儿童福利科工作哦。和姐姐一样，都是和小孩子打交道的工作。”已经察觉到姐弟二人不太对盘的女孩，尽力地去尝试拉近他们的关系。

“这样吗......”村子笑了一下，若有所思地放低视线。  
尽管许久不见，但她能理解弟弟选择这份工作的原因。正如她当初选择以保育员为目标时的理由一样。

看着似乎前进的他们，其实是不是从来都没有从过去的阴霾中走出来呢。

 

“村子你在这里等着就好，我去把车开过来。”横山嘱咐着，兀自走去停车场。

“嗯，”村子应道，旋即又问美知留他们，“美知留你们住哪里，不介意的话让yoko送你们吧？”

美知留先是说了谢谢，却还是拒绝了。她说她落了东西在学校，过去一趟再回家，所以免得浪费他们时间。  
村子知道，她不过是想留点时间他们姐弟聊聊。

“我送你吧。”

“不用了，宗佑你陪姐姐稍微等等车吧。我家离这里又不远。”

宗佑：“这样吗。”男朋友破天荒地没有坚持要送她，让美知留有些许失落。若是往常，他无论如何都会送她回家，直到她进了家门才离开的。  
不过想到他今天居然遇见了许久不联系的家人，霎时又能理解了。

大概，宗佑其实也是很想和村子和解的吧。

村子冲走进那片虚幻的霓虹灯中的美知留挥挥手，直到后者露出个甜甜的笑容微微点头转身背对他们离开。

村子的笑容渐渐缓和，只有嘴角边依然残留半点翘起的角度。

姐弟二人站在夜色中，谁也没有说半句话。

“你们居然还没分手。”宗佑盯着来往的车龙中的某一点，似乎连半点眼神都吝于给她。

同样的是，村子也没有看他。  
她既没有看他，也没有回答他。

及川宗佑仿佛早就知道她的反应一样，也不恼怒。随即又接着问：“你和那家伙现在是住在一起吧。”

“别用那种家伙来称呼yoko！他很快就是你姐夫了，”村子飞快地瞥了他一眼，低声呵斥，“还有，你怎么知道的？”

刚刚吃饭的时候她没有提到过她和横山裕已经同居了。  
一次都没有。

“你们的购物车里，还有日用品。”  
同样是买晚餐的食材，他和美知留就不会买日用品。可是他们的购物车里，除了涮火锅的东西，还有纸巾，洗洁剂之类的日常用品。

村子咬住下唇，不知道该说些什么。  
幸好，她看见不远处，横山的车子出现了。她下意识的走前半步，朝那辆车子挥挥手。

及川宗佑在此时，终于回过头。  
他看着她微微露出笑意的侧面。

“电话号码......”

村子条件反射地收回视线，看向他。  
他注视着她的双眼，今晚以来第一次笑了。

“电话号码告诉我吧，村子。”

 

村子今天罕见地比横山裕更早霸占了浴室。等到横山裹着浴袍脖子上搭着毛巾走去卧室拿睡衣的时候，发现村子既没有在客厅，也没有在卧室。

走出去阳台，玻璃门果然是开的。  
他从身后将未婚妻整个人拥进自己怀抱中。

村子很娇小，他搂住她后还要猫着腰才能把下巴搁在她的脑瓜上。横山身上还带着浴室里面的热气，在外面明显待了不短时间的村子瞬间觉得身子暖和起来了。他低下头，在怀中人的头发上落下一个结实的吻后抬头看着远处在黑暗中支离破碎的光点。

“......你弟弟，宗佑君他，还是一如既往地不喜欢我呢。”说是不喜欢约莫也过于宽容了，他很显然是被对方讨厌了。

“对不起......”除了道歉，她不知道该说什么。

横山裕的下巴又在她头顶上蹭了蹭：“嘛，没办法吧。谁让我把他的姐姐抢走了呢。你们两个相依为命那么久，他肯定是因为太不舍得你了。”  
因为不是面对面，横山的声音听起来有些虚幻，可是里面的得意洋洋的笑意却结结实实传到了村子的耳畔。

她忽然轻轻地用头撞了一下男朋友的下巴：“看你那小人得志的样子，下巴都要突出来啦！”  
横山不服气地在她腰间挠了一把，把她逗地左闪右避，却总是逃不出他怀抱。到了最后只能投降认输地瘫在他胸前笑个不停。

“好啦好啦，快去睡觉啦！穿着浴袍就出来阳台，也不怕别人看见啊！”

村子跟在横山身后走进屋子，最后又回头看了一眼层层叠叠的城市光芒。

她眼中映着那万家灯火，心里想——  
不知道其中会不会有哪盏孤独的灯光，是属于她弟弟的。

 

世田谷松原的一间公寓里。及川宗佑确实还没有睡觉，客厅里落地灯堂堂皇皇地亮着，他就坐在光圈里，安安静静地看着他的手机。

手机的屏幕因为久久亮着，电池的背面已经微微发烫了。  
随着荧幕光线，出现在上面的，是一个小时之前，刚刚被登录在上面村子的手机号码。

 

而蓝田美知留并不知道在不过七日后的她的生日当天，她会被邀请和男朋友一起同居。  
她也不知道今天和及川村子的相遇有着什么样重要的意义

她原以为幸福的开端，也许不过是从前不幸的延续。  
她原以为最不幸的那些事，却又成了她以后最幸福的日子的铺垫。

人和人之间的相遇，都是有意义的。

就像她和宗佑。  
就像她和瑠可小武他们。  
就像及川姐弟和横山。  
就像——  
村子和宗佑。

当时的她，刚回到市中心那个狭隘的家中，熟练地给母亲收拾着桌上变成一片狼藉的被捏扁的酒瓶和空空如也的零食袋。  
母亲的情人洗完澡出来，两个中年人旁若无人地亲热说着情话。

她尴尬地在一旁，一面清洁一面假装自己是个聋子。  
直到及川宗佑的短信来了。

她犹如获救一般地扑过去。

【美知留，到家了吗】  
她看着男朋友的简讯，脸上流露出了幸福。

 

——to be continue


End file.
